The Crystal Kekkei Genkai Wielder!
by Akela Mutou
Summary: An OC is taking Sakura's place on Squad 7 because, well, I just don't like her. Aimi is the last of the Crystal Kekkei Genkai Wielding Mamoru Clan that was whipped out by Orochimaru. After finally graduating the Ninja Academy Aimi is placed on the same time as Konoha's only living Uchiha and the master of pranks Uzumaki. SasukexOC KakashixOC GaaraxOC ItachixOC
1. Sasuke and Sakura Friends or Foe!

_**Chapter 1: Sasuke and Sakura; Friends or Foe!**_

It was a beautiful morning and every one was out and about while Aimi Mamoru was running about inside her room throwing on her clothes before coming to a stop in front of the mirror. She ran a brush through her black ankle length hair before she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Aimi to some was a beautiful young girl from the a Clan of Crystal Kekkei Genkai Wielders, and others like those fan girls of the 'Oh So Great Sasuke Uchiha' thought she should have died with the rest of her clan because in their words she was ugly. Aimi, however, got along well with Ino Yamanaka who was a Sasuke Uchiha fan girl because the two girls knew each other since they where in diapers. The young Mamoru also got along with a young Hyuga Heiress named Hinata Hyuga and a young Hikari Heiress who goes by the name of Luna Hikari.

You might be wondering what's a Kekkei Genkai and a Clan is, right? Well, a Kekkei Genkai is a Blood Line Limit that's passed down from generation to generation within a signal clan like the Mamoru Clan for an example. As for a Clan, well, think of them as a big family of Shinobi and Kunoichi also known as Ninjas. Some Clans have special jutsus use in only their Clan like the Yamanaka with their Mind Jutsus, Nara with their Shadow Jutsus, Akimichi with their Expansion Jutsus, and Inuzuka Clans with their Dog Related Jutsus. And Finally there is the Clans with their Kekkei Genkai or Blood Line Limit and they are the Uchiha Clan with their Sharingan also known as either the Mirror Eye or the Murdering Eye and then the Hyuga Clan with their Byakugan which is known as the all Seeing Eye because of it's ability to see Chakra points and in a 360 degree angle.

_(Author Note: Those that have read or seen Naruto should know this, if not stop reading and get your butt in gear and begin watching/reading the series till you get to the middle of their first official mission, and I don't mean the one with the cat.)_

A pair of emerald green eyes where looking back at Aimi as she stared at her reflections before she groaned while leaning her head back to look up at the ceiling. Aimi was short for her age being only 4' 7" with out 3" heels boots, but that wasn't her only problem. The young Mamoru was also more developed then the other girls her age and Ino would always wonder how some one her height can have her slightly more developed hourglass figure, but that was it though the young Hikari Heiress had the same problem as well only she was a bit more shorter then Aimi was.

Aimi smiled before she grabbed a black one shoulder bag while she ran out of the room and into the kitchen where she picked a red apple taking a bite out of it. The young Mamoru finished the apple in recorded time before she ran out of the kitchen to the front door where she put on her black knee length 3" heel boots and then she shot of the front door. Aimi made sure that she locked the door before she jumped on the roof and then flash jump from roof to roof while running the house that where connected every now and then.

…...

With a sigh Aimi walked into the room to see that the sensei a young man name Iruka and the young boy name Sasuke were the only ones in the room at the moment. The young Mamoru walked over to her set which was next to the window to wait for class to start when a young girl came in. She has white waist length hair that has pulled back into a ponytail at the nip of her neck with bangs that covers her forehead as well as frame her face beautifully and her bright blue eyes stood out from the rest of her looks making Aimi to smile at her.

"Ohaiyo (Good Morning) Luna-chan," she greeted the young girl when she had took her set next to Aimi.

"Ohaiyo Aimi-chan," the girl greeted.

Aimi reached into her bag before she pulled out a benito wrapped up in a blue clothe that she handed over to the girl.

"I made this for you," Aimi said with a smile.

"Arigatō (Thank you), Aimi-chan," the girl thanked in a small voice.

"It's nothing, Luna-chan," Aimi told her before both girls fall quiet. Aimi let out a sigh before she went to look out the wind which lead to her letting out a gasp. "Huh? Iruka-Sensei!"

"Yes Aimi-chan?" Iruka asked looking up at her.

"Um...you might want to look out the window."

Iruka did just that before he let out a gasp at he saw by now Sasuke and Luna where both looking out the window to see that the Hokage Mountain had been painted it on. Just then an Academy Teacher ran inside looking frantic.

"Iruka, it's Naruto!" he said, "he painted on the Hokage Mountain!"

"WHAT!"

Aimi and Luna watched as Iruka and the other Teacher ran out of the room while more students where coming talking about the faces of the Hokage on the mountain.

…...

Aimi let out a sigh as she watched the scene in front of the class unfolded while Luna looked bored out of her mind.

"I'm at the end of my robe, Naruto," Iruka was telling a tied up blond haired boy, "you failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow, you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Naruto turned around with a pout on his face like he didn't even care. "Fine. Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

"Awwww!" the whole class, but Sasuke, Aimi, and Luna groaned.

After a glare from Iruka, the whole class stood in front of him waiting to be called forward.

"Alright," a pink haired girl said, "Sakura, here. Let's do it." Aimi looked at Luna who in turn looked at her before they shooked their heads. "Transform."

It wasn't long till an Iruka look alike was standing in place of Sakura.

"Transformed into me?" Iruka asked "good."

When she changed back the young pink haired girl started to jump up and down.

"Yes, yes, I did it," she cheered, "I did it."

"I kicked butt!" inner Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke-kun, did you see that?" Sakura asked making Aimi to roll her eyes.

"Alright, next!" Iruka called, "Aimi Mamoru."

Aimi stepped forwarded before she made the hand sign.

"Transform!" she stated before in a puff of smoke a silver haired man reading an orange book stood in Aimi's place.

"Transformed into Hatake-san, good," Iruka approved as he wrote something down on the board. "Next up is Luna Hikari!"

Luna stepped forward as Aimi headed back to her set where she could watch the rest.

"Transform," Luna said once she made the hand sign and in a puff of smoke she stood as a she was standing before Iruka as another Iruka.

"Transformed into me as well," Iruka said before writing something on the broad, "good." Luna turned back before she walked away. "Next! Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke walked forward before he did what the three before him did, but he didn't say anything. "Ah." Sasuke had turned into another Iruka. "Good." Once Sasuke turned back he walked away heading for his set, but not before looking at Aimi. "Next! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"This is a total waste of time Naruto," a brown haired boy told him.

"We always pay for your screw ups," a pale blond haired girl agreed.

"Like I care," Naruto told them as he stepped forward.

'Naruto, do your best,' a blue haired girl thought as she watched him.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted before in his place was a naked girl with clouds around her private parts making Iruka fall back with a nose bleed. "Got cha!" Naruto turned back into himself laughing. "That's my Sexy Jutsu!"

"Cut the stupid tricks!" Iruka yelled at him, "this is your last warning!"

…...

Aimi was once again setting next to Luna in class looking at the front waiting for Iruka to tell them what the test was about.

"We will now start the final exam," Iruka started to explain to them, "when your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on-the clan jutsu."

'That's my worst technique,' Naruto thought in distressed, 'great I'm never going to pass.'

"First up is Aimi Mamoru," Iruka said before he walked out of the class room with Aimi right behind him looking ready to go.

"Alright Aimi-chan," a whitish blue haired male told her when Iruka took his set, "make three clones of yourself."

Aimi put her hands in a hand sign making Iruka and the other teacher to gasp.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' she thought before in a puff of smoke three clones of her stood next on either side.

"Congratulation. You graduate." Aimi looked surprised when Iruka pulled out a black cloth forehead protector and handed it over to her with a smile. "Well, you tell Luna to come in here please?"

"Yes of course Sensei," Aimi agreed before she walked out.

…...

Aimi walked into the class room with her new forehead protector around her forehead making the boy from the other day to smile.

"Luna-chan, Iruka-Sensei said that your next," she told the young white haired girl.

Luna nodded before she got up and walked out of the room for the test.

…...

Aimi picked up her brash and gently ran it through her hair before she pulled it into a ponytail after she placed it down. After she put down her brash she looked at herself in the floor length mirror in the room once more before running out of the place as she was tying her black Konohagakure forehead protector around her forehead.

…...

Aimi let out a sigh as she sat behind Sasuke and Naruto waiting for Iruka to show up and start class while she paid no attention to the rest of them.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" the boy asked, "this is for those who graduate not dropouts."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, "do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together. How do you like that?"

"Humph," Shikamaru sounded.

"Let me put it to you this way," Naruto said, "I look good in this head gear like it was made for me. Believe it! *Laughs*"

Shikamaru moved to set behind Naruto and Aimi looked at him to see his head on his arms. Aimi turned her head to look out the window when a noise in the hallway got her attention, so she turned towards the classroom door just to see Sakura and the blond haired girl known as Ino Yamanaka both of whom were the president and vice-president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. They were trying to push past each other to get into the classroom and when they finally got into the class they were at it again.

"I'm first!" they both shouted.

"I win again Sakura," Ino told the pink haired girl.

"Give it up," Sakura told her, "I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a 10th inch ahead."

"Have you always been this delusional?" Ino asked.

Aimi let out a sigh as she felt a headache coming on.

"Hey!" she called, "wow! Where are you going?"

Aimi saw Naruto stand up waving at Sakura who ran right up to the table out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted, "what's up?"

"Move it!" Sakura yelled at him, "uh. Good morning Sasuke-kun. Mind if I set next you?"

Sasuke looked at her for a bit before looking back up front of the class when Ino walked up.

"Back off forehead," she told Sakura, "I'm setting next to Sasuke-kun."

"I was here first," Sakura growled.

"I walked into the classroom before you did," Ino told her, "everybody saw it."

"Dream on," Sakura stated.

Then much to Sasuke's annoyances fan girl after fan girl kept coming up saying they were the first ones here and that they should get to set next to Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at Aimi with an annoyed look because the fan girls woke him up from his little nap as she looked at them with a very pissed off look.

"How does he do it?" he asked.

"I don't know Shikamaru-kun," Aimi answered, "and I really don't want to know."

Aimi let out a sigh once again as the fan girls continued to fight over the sets next to Sasuke.

'Clueless,' Aimi and Sasuke thought.

…...

In a dark room a group of people stood around a desk with a crystal ball on it and an old man setting behind it as they watch the scene.

"Promising new students; Sasuke Uchiha, Aimi Mamoru, and Luna Hikari," one of the people stated. "Is that them?"

"Yes, their the ones" the old man answered.

"Sasuke-kun, Aimi-chan, and Luna-chan are the only survivors of their Clans," another pointed out.

"That's right," the old man agreed.

The crystal ball showed them a blond spiky haired boy setting on the floor rubbing his head.

'Naruto Uzumaki, uh?' a third thought.

…...

Aimi let out a sigh of annoyances as the fighting went on so she decided to make it user for them to decide on where to sit. Shikamaru watched as Aimi stood up from her set, onto the desk, and jumped to set in the set that the fan girls are fighting over. Aimi let out a sigh as she kicked back and placed her right foot on top of the desk before she crossed it with her left foot then she put her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes trying to keep her temper in check which got the attention of the fan girls.

"Mamoru, that's my set!" Sakura yelled at her.

"I don't see your name on it, Haruno," Aimi told her, "so just find some where else to sit."

The fan girls started to yell at her to move it, but they all of a sudden went quiet making Aimi to open one eyeto  
see what shut them up to see Naruto on Sasuke's desk, bend down in front of him, and having a glaring contest with him.

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled, "hey! Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a pained expression, 'Sakura-chan?' He then went back to glaring at Sasuke. 'Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke. What's the big deal with this guy?'

They glared at each other to the point Aimithought she could see sparks between them as she opened both eyes.

"Let him have it!" the fan girls yelled.

It was at that moment that a boy in front laughed, lend back, and bumped into Naruto making him fall into Sasuke, but what surprised her was the fact that they had locked lips and were kissing.

"What the?" Sakura asked.

"I…Uh?" Ino started, but was speechless.

Aimiwatched as the two boys pulled apart gagging with amusement clear in her eyes as a small smirk appeared just as Sakura started to freak out.

'CHA!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'this is out rages! I was suppose to be Sasuke-kun's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! CHA!'

Aimi just continued to watch the scene next to her like a TV show while trying to hold back a laugh though a smirk appeared on her face.

"I'll get you, Naruto," Sasuke growled as he gagged.

Naruto had stopped gagging as if Sasuke's threat got though to him, but he froze as he mumbled, "Danger." Naruto turned around slowly to see the fan girls glaring at him.

"Naruto-baka, your dead," Sakura threatened.

"Hey!" Naruto tried to reason with them, "wow! It was an accident."

"Your finished," Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hold on?" Naruto asked before being beaten by fan girls.

…...

"As usually Naruto-kun's in the middle of some kind of trouble," the old man stated.

…...

"As of today your all ninjas," Iruka-sensei told them, "to get here you face difficult trails and hardships, and that's nothing. What comes next well be for more difficult. Now your only Genin; first level ninjas. All Genin well be group into a 3 man squad. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite ninja."

Aimi looked at him with an annoyed expression hoping that he was kidding as everyone looked at him shocked.

"Huh?"

'A 3 man squad?' both Sakura and Ino thought.

"Well someone's got to be in Sasuke-kun's group," Ino whispered as Aimi to rolled her eyes, "I wonder who?"

"I don't Know," Sakura answered.

'CHA!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'I'm going to be with Sasuke-kun, so stay away from him you hag!'

'Groups of 3,' Sasuke thought, 'that'll only slow me down.'

'I want to be with Sakura-chan and…Well, I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke," Naruto thought.

'As I'm not annoyed then I'm cool,' Aimithought.

"We want each group to have balance and ability, so that's how we sat up them up," Iruka told them, "I well now announce the squads." Aimi tuned out Iruka as he stared to read out teams 1-6. "Squad 7..." Aimi then tuned in again to see if her name was going to be called. "Naruto Uzumaki, Aimi Mamoru…" Naruto looked upset that he wasn't on the same team as Sakura while the pink haired girl along with Ino was all happy. "And Sasuke Uchiha…" Naruto banged his head on the desk. "Next squad 8..." Aimi looked over at Naruto who was pouting. "Hinata Hyuga…"

"Yes, sire," a shy/tamed voice called out.

"Kiba Inuzuka…"

"Haha," a boy laughed.

"Shino Aburame…"

Sakura and Ino had hanged their heads in shame.

"It's not fair," Ino groaned, "but at least it's not you on his team."

"Actually it should be me," Sakura told her, "not you or Mamoru."

Aimiwatched on in amusement as Ino growled at Sakura.

"I don't get it," Shikamaru stated, "what do you see in a guy like him? He's not so special."

"Your so be on clueless Shikamaru," Ino told him, "don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it because I'm not a girl," Shikamaru answered her.

"*Sigh* Your so full of yourself," Ino told him, "jealousy is a terrible thing. I hate to be on your squad."

"Uh, Ino-chan," Aimi said making both Shikamaru and Ino to look at her, "I'm a girl and yet I don't get it."

Ino started in shock at Aimi as if she had never seen some one like her before while Shikamaru laughed quietly next to her.

"Now squad 10...Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…"

"Ha," he laughed, "didn't you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

Ino growled at him.

"And Choji Akimichi!"

'Not food boy, too,' Ino thought.

"And finally Squad 11," Iruka went on, "Sakura Haruno."

"I want to be with Sasuke-kun."

"Luna Hikari."

"Great I'm stuck with pinky."

"And Kuro Neko."

"Oh man."

"These are all the squads…"

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed at Sasuke, "why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?"

"And what about Mamoru, Sensei?" Sakura asked, "how come she's on Sasuke-kun's team when she's lazy and doesn't do anything and she's late most of the time."

"Sasuke had one of the best scores out of all the gradating students," Iruka answered, "Naruto-kun, you had the worst score. Sakura, I didn't choice the teams, but I had to agree to them, however, I think it'll be a good thing for Naruto." The whole class besides Sasuke, Aimi, and Luna laughed at Naruto though Sakura looked at Aimi with a glare, but Aimi just looked at her with an indifferent look. "To create a balance we put the best student with the worst student."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser," Sasuke told him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, "what did you say?!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, "hard of hearing?"

The class laughed at Naruto again as Aimi rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off Naruto-baka," Sakura ordered, "set down."

Iruka cleared his throat to get the class's attention.

"After lunch you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then class dismiss."

Aimi got up out of her set and left heading to go find a place to eat.

…...

Aimisat in a tree eating when she noticed Sasuke leaning against the tree she was in, but she at once knew that something was wrong, however, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Aimi closed her now empty benito boxes and followed 'Sasuke's' line of vision to see him that he was looking at Sakura who had noticed him as well. The dark haired girl just blinked a few times wondering what was going on, but soon enough she got her answer.

"Sakura-chan, your forehead is so wide and charming..."

"Huh?"

"It makes me what to kiss it," 'Sasuke' finished.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' Aimi thought in surprise, 'THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S UCHIHA-SAN!'

"Kashing, she scores!" Inner Sakura cheered as she punched the air. "this fair tale is for real!"

"Just kidding," 'Sasuke' told her, "that's the kind of dumb thing only Naruto well say."

"Oh," Sakura sighed as she hanged her head.

'Naruto-kun?' Aimi thought, 'there's no way Uchiha-san well talk to Haruno welling. Hell, I have a hard time getting him to say more then one word to me.'

"I wanted to ask you something," 'Sasuke' told her as he sat down.

"Huh?"

"Naruto...what do you think of him?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"He knows about my feelings and he purposely tries to get in the way," Sakura answered, "he enjoys interfering and making feel bad. Naruto...he doesn't understand one single thing about me. He's just annoying. All I really want is for you to except me, Sasuke-kun, that's all."

"You just want me to except you?" 'Sasuke' asked.

'Ok, that's it,' Aimi thought, 'I think I'm going to threw up!'

"Yes, that's how I feel," Sakura answered as she looked over at him, "I'll for that." Sakura then leaned in to kiss 'Sasuke'. "It's true, I'm desperate."

'Desperate is right,' thought Aimi with a scowl, 'there's no way Uchiha-san would let Haruno get anywhere near him without a choice.'

'I finally know why I like Sakura-chan so much,' Naruto thought as he leaned to kiss her as well only as Sasuke, 'I finally understand.' Just then his stomach started hurting making him pull back. 'My stomach, what timing.'

'Sasuke' then shot up and took off leaving behind a confused Sakura and an amused as hell Aimi who was hiding in a tree.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be right back!" 'Sasuke' answered as he waved over his shoulder.

"I didn't know Sasuke-kun was so shy," Sakura told herself. "maybe he just needs a little more time to get ready."

'Yeah, right,' Aimi thought as she rolled her eyes, 'if I know Uchiha-san like I think I do then I'll just wait for the real him to show up.'

Aimi didn't have to wait for Sasuke come walking up the path.

"Sasuke-kun, your back!" Sakura cheered, "don't be so shy you bad boy." Aimi face palm at this while Sasuke just ignored her. "Are ready now? You know, mentally ready because I am." Aimi jumped down from the tree and walked out of hiding. "I'm roaring to go." Sasuke just walked right past her with Aimi right behind him. "Hey, wait a minute?"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked her.

"See there you go changing the subject again," Sakura didn't answer the question, "anyways, Naruto, just picks fights with you. You know, why he's so annoying? Cause he wasn't raised right." This got Sasuke and Aimi's attention. "He doesn't have a mother and father, no one to teach him from right and wrong. Think about it, he's just does whatever comes into his head." Aimi glared at the pink haired girl at the same time as Sasuke. "If I did things like Naruto forget it. I mean, my parents well get mad and I'll get into trouble so of course I don't do it. But, if you don't have parents to take care of you. How well you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's alone."

"Shut up," Aimi told her, "don't talk about Naruto-kun like you know him." Sasuke and Sakura looked at her before her eyes turned into slits and she glared at Sakura. "When you insult Naruto-kun, your insulting everyone who had to grew up without their parents and that includes Sasuke-teme and me."

Aimi turned around and started to walk off.

"Alone, isolated," Sasuke told her making the young dark haired girl to stop, "it's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be along."

"W-why are saying that?" Sakura asked.

"Because your annoying," Sasuke flat out told her.

Sakura gasp as both Sasuke and Aimi walked off.

…...

Sasuke and Aimi walked up to see Naruto just coming out of the bathroom, but his blue eyes widen when he saw Sasuke before he came to a stop.

"Ah!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, how did you get loose."

"I use the escape jutsu," Sasuke answered, "no sweat, it was a very basic technique. Why you did that? Transform into me?"

'So it was Naruto-kun,' Aimi thought as she looked back and forth between them, 'I'm so good.'

"I wanted to try my moves on you so I did," Naruto answered before he made Shadow Clones.

'What the!'

"Agh," Sasuke groaned, "the same technique again."

"This time you'll see what I can really do," Naruto told Sasuke, "your going for the count then you'll have to admit that I'm the best."

'Like Uchiha-san would admit that.'

"Get ready Sasuke."

Just then Naruto's stomach groaned making all of the clones ran to the bathroom at the same time.

"What a loser," Sasuke told Aimi as he turned around and started to walk away.

Aimi looked at Naruto before she turned and followed Sasuke.


	2. Survival Training!

_****__Chapter 2: Survival Training__!_

It was around 4 in the evening and squad 7 was still setting there waiting for their Jonin sensei, will, not all of squad 7 was setting. Naruto kept looking out of the door every 5 minutes.

"He's late," Naruto pointed out.

'Thank you Captain obvious,' Aimi thought sarcastically, "Naruto-kun sit down please."

"I don't want to," Naruto said as he looked back at her, "how come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it! The other groups already meet their new teacher's and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei is gone, too."

"We know ok," Aimi told him with her eyes closed that soon opened when we heard something being dragged on the floor, "hey! What are you doing?" She walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled as he put a chalk broad eraser in between the door and the frame. "That's what he get's for being late." He jumped down from the chair, "surprise!"

"As much I love this and think it's funny," Aimi said with a laugh before she walked over to the window where she sat in the sail, "I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Our teacher's a Jonin an elite ninja," Sasuke pointed out, "you think he'll fall for that?"

It wasn't long till a gloved hand appeared on the door that was cracked open before opening it all the way and a silver head of hair appeared inside the doorway letting the eraser hit him on his head. Aimi's eyes widen before a smirk across her face as Sasuke stared dumb founded that he fall for it while everyone, but Naruto who was laughing his head off.

"Hahaha," Naruto laughed, "I got him! I got him! He totally fall for it!"

'He actually fall for it?' Sasuke thought, "is this guy really a Jonin?'

"Mmm…" the Jonin knew as Kakashi hummed, "how can I put this?" He put his left hand under his chin in thought. "My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots." Naruto and Sasuke's face fell as they fall into a doom glum mood though Aimi just sat in the window sail with an indifferent face as she just look at Kakashi. "Meet me on the roof."

…...

Aimi sat away from everyone as Kakashi lend on the railing with their arms crossed and Kakashi had a bored out of his mind expression not that Aimiblamed him. The setting arrangement of the other two are this; Naruto on the right and Sasuke in the middle. Kakashi looked around at everyone.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked, "one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Naruto asked, "well what are we suppose to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," Kakashi answered.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first?" Naruto asked, "I mean before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how its suppose to work."

Aimi looked them with more then an annoyed expression, 'Baka.'

"Me?" Kakashi asked in a mock surprise while pointing at himself, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." Aimi rolled her eyes as Kakashi folded his arms. "Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you. Dreams for the future…hm…I never thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless," Naruto whispered, "all he really told us was his name."

"Ok you turn," Kakashi stated. "You on the right you first."

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he started to fiddle with his headband, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pure the water into the ramen cup." Aimirolled her eyes in disbelief. "My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is…" He started to fiddle with his headband even more. "To be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village well stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important."

'Well he's grown up in a very interesting way,' Kakashi thought, "alright next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the more emo looking boy said in a monotone, "I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream for I will make it into reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Everything around them got every quiet as them all stared at him, but Kakashi noticed that Aimilooked neutral of this.

'Gee…Uh…I hope he doesn't mean me,' Naruto thought.

'Hn…"

'Just as I thought,' Kakashi thought before he turned to Aimi, "alright, your next."

"My name is Aimi Mamoru," Aimi introduced herself in a monotone, "what I dislike is jerks, Haruno, preps, Haruno, fan clubs of any kind, Haruno, bright colors especial the color pink, Haruno, snakes, Haruno, day time, Haruno, perverts, and did I forget to mention Haruno." Sasuke smirked, Naruto just shocked his head, and Kakashi cackled under his breath. "What I like is swords, training, archery, art, reading, looking up at the moon, dark colors, horror movies, sweets, watermelon ponta, spicy foods, and cooking. Hobbies are training, archery, looking up at the moon, watching horror movies, and cooking. And for my dream for the future..." Aimi looked bored at this before she got a dark look on her face that made Naruto cower. "Is none of your business."

'Hn?' Sasuke thought.

'Might be the same as Sasuke so I best keep an eye on her,' Kakashi thought, "good your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll start our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together," Kakashi answered.

"What, what, what?" Naruto asked again.

"A Survival test," Kakashi answered again.

"Huh, a Survival test?" asked Naruto.

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not more practice," Sasuke pointed out in his monotone, "we already did this back at the academy that's how we got here."

"This isn't like your previous training," Kakashi told her.

"So…uh…so…uh…what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

At that Kakashi started to laugh as they all looked at him.

"That's a normal question," Aimi told Kakashi, "what's so funny?"

"Well if I told you the answer your not going to like it," Kakashi told her as he continued to laugh before sobering up fast, "of the 31 graduates only 12 will be accepted as Genin the other 19 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it; pass or fail test and the chance you fail is at least 66%." Kakashi looked at their faces to see they were not happy, well, everyone, but Aimi who didn't look to worry about it. "See didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Naruto yelled. "WE WORK HARD TO GET HERE! BELIEVE IT! WHAT WAS THAT GRADUATION TEST FOR ANYWAYS!"

"Oh that?" Kakashi asked with false surprise, "that was just to select condensates who might became Genin or not."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled/asked.

"That's how it is," Kakashi told them, "I decided weather you pass or fail. Be at the descanted training grounds at 5 am and bring your ninja gear."

'Well I'm not going to be weeded out,' Naruto thought, 'people are going to look up to me someday. I got to pass this test. Believe it! Believe it!'

'This is going to be fun,' Aimi thought with a smirk.

"That's it your dismissed," Kakashi told them with a wave of his hand before looking back at them, "oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puke."

Naruto looked scared to death, but Sasuke who looked calm. It wasn't till Kakashi in a puff of smoke that Aimi stood up and walked off heading home.

…...

The young dark haired girl let out a sigh before she looked at herself in the mirror after she finished getting dress. Once she determined herself presentable she grabbed bandages, wrapped them around her right upper thigh, and then strapped her black kunai/shuriken pouch around them. With that out of the way the dark haired girl picked up her forehead protector and tied it around her forehead before a justing it. Aimi grabbed her scroll pouch and placed on her left hip before she grabbed her specially made bow along with a quaver of about 30 arrows

"Well, I think that's everything," Aimi mumbled before she spotted a kanata off to the side with a crystal shape on the handle and sheath. "Ok, so I was wrong." Aimi walked over to the kanata and strapped it onto her back before letting out a sigh. "There now that's everything."

…...

It was around 10:30 am when Aimi reached the training grounds making her two teammates to look at her with annoyances on their faces though Aimi pretended not to notice as she walked up to them.

"Why are you late, Aimi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"The reason why I'm late is because I slept till 8: 30, did my morning routines, and eat breakfast," she answered her in a monotone.

"Hold on?" Naruto asked, "sensei told us not to eat breakfast."

"Yes and he also said to be here at 5 am, but I don't see him anywhere," Aimi pointed out.

Naruto didn't say another word as we waited for 30 minutes or so for Kakashi to show up and when he did show up it was already 11 am.

"Good morning everyone," Kakashi greeted, "ready for your first day?"

"Hey, your late!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way," Kakashi said.

Naruto growled at him while Aimi looked just plain bored and Sasuke just looked annoyed.

"Well *Cough* lets get started," Kakashi stated as he walked up to three stumps, "here we go." He sat an alarm clock on a stump and sat it. "It's sat for noon. Your assignment is very simple." At this he pulled three bells out. "You just have to take these bells from me." He jingled them. "That's all there is to it." He throw them up and caught them. "If you can't get them by noon then you go without lunch." He then pointed at the stumps. "You'll be tied to one of these post and you'll watch well I eat my lunch in front you."

'So that's why…" Sasuke's thought trailed off.

'He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us,' Naruto's thoughts picked up Sasuke's.

'I feel sorry for them,' Aimi thought as she paid attention to Kakashi. Aimi then pretended that she had caught onto something. "Wait a minute." Her eyes widen. "There's three of us. How come there are only two bells?"

"Well that way at least one of you would end up tied to a post and altumently disqualified for failing to complete the mission," Kakashi answered, "that one gets sent back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you not prepare to kill me then you won't be able to get a bell."

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed, "especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

Kakashi looked at him with an annoyed look, "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them…lowest scores, losers." Kakashi then turned back the rest of us. "When I say start then you may begin."

Naruto went charging at Kakashi with a kunai at the ready, but in a blink of an eye Kakashi was right behind him after having twisted Naruto's arm around to where the kunai was pointing at the back of his neck as he had a hand on Naruto's head surprising Sasuke and the blonde, but Aimi. Sasuke stepped back away from him.

"Don't be in such a hurry," Kakashi told him, "I didn't even say start yet."

'So this is a Jonin,' thought Sasuke with a smirk.

"But you did come at me with the full intention of destroying me, so…" Kakashi stated as he let Naruto go, "how can I put this?" He gave us a one eye smile. "I'm really starting to like you guys. Get Ready, and Start."

All of them jumped and hide in a tree, behind a tree or on the ground under a bush while all of them, but Naruto. Kakashi looked around the training grounds for the Genin, "A ninja must know how to conceal their movement's and hide effetely." He rubbed the back of his head when he couldn't see them. 'Well they understand that much. They've hidden will and I can't feel Aimi's charka. It seems that she trained herself well.' Kakashi looked ahead and got a bit of a surprised. "Huh?"

"You and me right now fair and square!" Naruto yelled, "let's go!"

'Fool,' Sasuke and Aimi thought.

"You know compared to the others you're a little…bit…weird," Kakashi told him in a bored tone.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled, "well, the only thing weird here is your haircut!" He started to ran at Kakashi, but stopped when he saw Kakashi reached into his scroll pouch. "What?"

"Shinobi battle technique part 1: Taijutsu; the physical part," Kakashi told him.

'Taijutsu is hand to hand,' thought Naruto, 'so why is he reaching for a weapon?'

Kakashi pulled from his scroll pouch a book titled 'Make Out Paradise' taking Naruto by surprised.

"What the?" he asked.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked him, "make your move."

"But…I mean…" he tried to speak, "why are you reading that book?"

"Why?" Kakashi asked in a surprised voice though he could picture Aimiface palming right now. "To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you though. Anyways with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

"I'M GOING TO CRRRRUSH YOU!" Naruto yelled as he came at me with his fist raised. "AHHH!" He started to punch and kick at Kakashi, but he dodged them easily. "NOW YOUR MINE!"

He tried to punch him again, but Kakashi disappeared before he could hit him which made him even more confused and Kakashi then reappeared right behind him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," Kakashi told him making the sign of the tiger.

'Huh?' thought Aimi, 'that hand sign...don't tell me?'

'That hand sign is for a fire jutsu,' thought Sasuke, 'he's not just toying with Naruto he's going to demolish him.'

'I have a really bad feeling about this,' thought Aimi.

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Aimi watched as Kakashi jammed his pointing and middle finger up Naruto's ass sending him flying before he fall into the water. Aimi sweat dropped as Kakashi returned to his stupid perverted book that she would love to burn right then and there.

'Someone kill me now?' Aimi thought with a sweat drop.

"Those two are just total bakas," Sasuke mumbled.

"Ok," he mumbled, "now where was I?"

'Kakasi-sensei, your just might be to much for them,' Aimi thought, 'but there's reason for this exercise. What is it?'

'I'm not going to let end here,' thought Naruto before he pulled out shuriken. 'I'll attack from the water.'

Aimi was about to head over to Sasuke when out of nowhere shuriken shot out of the water and right at Kakashi who caught them without looking up from his damn book. Aimiwatched as Naruto crawled out of the water soaking wet and breathing a bit hard as he glared at Kakashi who just stared at him with a bored look.

_{Me: Please note that Kakashi always has a bored look even when he was a kid he had that same bored look on his face.}_

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked, "you know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

"I know. I know. You told us already."

"You look pretty wobbly for someone whose going to surpass the Hokage."

"You told us not to eat breakfast!" Naruto yelled at him, "how can I fight when I'm starving to death?!"

All at once Sasuke's stomach growled with hunger while Aimi just smirked at both Naruto and Sasuke's misfortune.

'Haha,' Aimi mentally laughed, 'it must really suck for those two right now.'

"So you caught me off guard that's all it was," Naruto told him, "believe it!" Naruto looked like he was defeated. "I'm so hungry…I don't have any strength, but I can't let that stop me! I'm going to get one of those bells no matter what! I'm gonna pas this test, I will be came a ninja, and I'm not going back to the Academy!" At that moment a bunch of Naruto clones jumped out of the water catching Kakashi and Aimi off guard. "You're overconfident Sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a Shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!"

'7 Naruto-kun's,' Aimi thought as a some Naruto clans ran by casting Shadows, 'what?' Her eyes widen. 'their not images, their real! That must mean that he knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu. But, how can he do know that?'

"Looks like the stories are true," Kakashi mumbled, "he can create Shadow clans." Aimi looked at Kakashi who was surprised. "It's a forbidden skill…And he defeated that freak Mizuki with it." Kakashi soon regain his composer before speaking again, "Great Technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long." Kakashi looked Naruto with a bored expression. "You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but your still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu…" To his and Aimi's surprise Naruto grabbed him from behind.'What? He got me from behind!'

"Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you?" Naruto asked, "good advice sensei. Believe it!" A Naruto clone clinged to Kakashi's back. "I had one of my clones came out of the river then sneak up behind you super quiet." Naruto then ran at Kakashi ready to hit him. "Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!"

'A diversionary tacit nice,' Sasuke thought.

'It's not going to worrrrrk,' Aimi thought as she watched Naruto.

"Your mine and so are those bells!" Naruto yelled as he went to punch Kakashi, but he only ended up punching his own clone. "Huh?"

"Did Naruto-kun just punch himself."

"Ouch!" Naruto clone yelled.

Aimi watched with amusement as Naruto and his clones accused each other of being Kakashi.

"It you," Naruto said while pointing at one of his clones. "You're Kakashi-sensei aren't you? You transformed into me using a jutsu!"

The clones and the real Naruto started to fight each other.

"Hey! Let's undo the jutsu so that way there's only be two of us then we'll know whose who."

Naruto and his clones continued to fight.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier fool?"

Aimi sweat drop at Naruto's stupidity.

"Me! You're the fool!"

Aimi then face palm.

"Just undo the jutsu!"

When the jutsu was undone there was only one Naruto and he was beaten pretty badly as well.

'Baka,' Aimi thought, 'now, what was the meaning of this blasted test?'

'He got you with a replacement jutsu loser,' Sasuke thought, 'with this jutsu you can quickly switch your own body with an object, so the enemy think he's attacking you, but really attacking a log or rock leaving him wide open for a counter attack. In this case the Jonin allowed himself to get cought then switched bodies with one of the Naruto's clones, so Naruto thought he was attacking the Jonin when in fact he was attacking himself. And that Jonin was so smooth he made Naruto look like a total moron.'

Aimisweat drop when Naruto spotted a bell knowing it was a trap.

"A bell!" Naruto yelled before he grinned evilly. "I must have gotten him with my attack." He ran over to it. "He dropped a bell." Naruto was then hanging upside down from the tree the bell was under. "Hey!" he started to wiggle. "What is this?" Aimi was giggling quietly from her place. "Get me down!" He continued to wiggle. "Somebody!"

'Of course it was a trap,' Sasuke thought, 'that Jonin doesn't let his guard down even when he is fighting a fool like Naruto.'

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as he tried to reach the bell. "The bell!" He soon stopped moving when Kakashi picked up the bell. "Oh."

"*Sigh* Think before you use a jutsu or your opponent might use it against you," Kakashi told him while throwing the bell up with a grin before catching it. "Oh and if the bit is obvious don't take it." He half turn to Naruto. "A Ninja must see through deception."

"I. Get. It," Naruto said as he wiggled about.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it," Kakashi stated, "you think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Sasuke's eyes widen when he thought that Kakashi let his guard down.

'He finally dropped his guard now's my chance.'

Sasuke throw shuriken and kunai at Kakashi which hit him died on making him stared wide eyed at the scene, but she soon was smirking.

"He just got blasted by shuriken!" Naruto yelled, "are you out of your mind Sasuke?! You went to far!"

Aimi's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she started to quietly laugh as the Kakashi that was hit turned into a log.

'Way to go Sasuke-teme,' she thought with sarcasm, 'you just killed a log.'

Aimi watched as he moved fast through the trees trying to get away because he just gave away his hiding spot.

'Another substitution jutsu now he knows where I am,' Sasuke thought was he moved through the trees. 'I got to move fast.' Sasuke picked up speed. 'I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it.'

Aimi moved fast to get closer to Naruto to help get him down while Kakashi was watching Sasuke.

'So that's where he is,' Kakashi thought, "hahaha.'

…...

Aimi continued to sneak quickly towards Naruto while also looking for Sasuke's chakra signal only to feel that Kakashi coming up on her. The young Mamoru stopped jumping from tree to tree before she dropped to the ground below landing cat-like while channeling chakra through her arm and hand into the ground. As Aimi slowly stood back up a clear spear started to come out of the ground before she grabbed the handle and then threw into the bushes next to her. Kakashi quickly jumped out looking a bit surprised before he gave her a closed eye smile.

"Not bad," he told her, "you were able to sense me while I only left a little bit of chakra unmasked. You've got to be at Chunin Level at most."

"Thanks Sensei," Aimi thanked before she smirked, "I would either face you with my team with me, but your in my way so I guess I have no choice."

Kakashi blinked a bit in surprise before he once again gave her a closed eye smile.

"I see you cought onto the meaning of this test," Kakashi mused before he looked like he was thinking, "Shinobi battle technique #2: Genjutsu; the illusion jutsu."

Kakashi created a hand sign while leaves started to swirl around him this making Aimi to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, use my weaknesses against me," she mumbled under her breath while shaking her head.

"Aimi," a voice from behind her called.

"Huh?"

Aimi blinked in surprise before she turned around only to see Sasuke with his leg in an awkward way, kunai, and shuriken stinking out of him.

"A...Aimi help me?" he asked, "please help me?"

The young Mamoru rolled her eyes before she created the hand sign.

"Kai (Release)!" Aimi whispered releasing the Genjutsu with a sigh she looked around for Kakashi, "nice try Sensei. Just because I can't cast Genjutsu doesn't mean I can't de-spell it!" Aimi turned around to continued towards Naruto only to stop in her tracks when a snake about as big as her slithered up making her to back up away from the thing before she made the necessary hand sign again. "KAI!" Aimi let out a sigh of relief when the snake vanished before her right eye started to twitch in annoyances. "YOUR A DEAD MAN WHEN I FIND YOU SENSEI!"

The young Mamoru gave one last look around before going back to look for Naruto.

…...

"KAI!" Sasuke heard a voice yell in fear making him blink in surprise. "YOUR A DEAD MAN WHEN I FIND YOU SENSEI!"

'That sounded like Aimi,' Sasuke thought as he looked to where the yell at came from.

"Maybe I over did it," Kakashi mused to himself as he turned the pages in his book.

'Genjutsu; It's just a simple mind control,' Sasuke thought, 'I'm not surprised he pissed off, Aimi, with it, but…' "I'm not like, Aimi or Naruto."

"Say that after you get one of these bells," Kakashi told him as he pushed off a tree. "Sasuke-teme. *Laugh*" Kakashi dodged kunai and shuriken that Sasuke threw at him. "There's no point in using normal attacks." Sasuke smirked before throwing a kunai at a robe. "A trap?" Kakashi dodged it to only block Sasuke's punched with his hand then he blocked a kick followed by an another kick. "What?" Kakashi's eyes widen when Sasuke reached for a bell just barely touching one when Kakashi jumped back. 'This kid. He's fierce. I won't be able to read Make-Out Paradise now.'

…...

Aimi let out a growl when she arrive in the clearing only to find that Naruto was missing before she decided to try her luck with Sasuke before going back to look for Naruto.

…...

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "Well you are different from the other two I'll grant you that."

Sasuke smirked as he started to do hands sighs, 'Horse, Tiger.' Sasuke lend back. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!'

"What?" Kakashi said in surprise as Sasuke lend back. "Genins can't do fire jutsus! It takes to mush charka! There's just no way!"

Sasuke proved Kakashi wrong with he blew a fireball at him. When the fire died down Sasuke was surprised to see that Kakashi wasn't there.

'Where did he go?' Sasuke thought was he looked around. 'Behind me, above.'

"Where?" Kakashi asked as his hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke around his ankle. "Where you least expect me." Sasuke screamed out in surprise as Kakashi pulled him into the ground to where only his head was sticking out. "Right under your feet." Kakashi jumped out of the ground to crouch in front of Sasuke. "Earth style: Head hunter jutsu." Sasuke tried move to only be unable to. "Can't move uh…? That was the third shinobi battle technique. You have talent and your right…you are different from the others, but different isn't always better." Kakashi stood before he turned around opening up his book. "They say the nail that sticks up is the one that get's hammered down."

Sasuke looked around trying to look for a way out. 'He's stronger then I am. I can't around that."

…...

The young Mamoru let out a sigh as she walked into another clearing where Sasuke's chakra lead her before she looked down to see his head sticking out of the ground. Aimi blinked a few times while she and Sasuke stared at each other before a small smirk formed on her face.

"Your not going to freak are you?" Sasuke asked worried.

Aimi shoulders started to shake before she started to laugh while falling to her knees in front of Sasuke who glared at her. But, her laugh cought Sasuke off guard a bit because he had never heard her laugh as long as he knew her and now that he has he thought that her laugh sounded like wind chimes making him blush. Once Aimi finally calmed down she walked over to Sasuke with a smile and a hand on her hip. The young Mamoru stopped a few feet from him and started to do hand sighs before slamming her hand down on the ground.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH RELEASE!" she yelled.

Sasuke felt the ground around him loosen making it easy for him to get out of it. Once Sasuke was no longer in the ground Aimi stood up and looked at him.

"Sasuke do you want to team up?" Aimi asked.

"No," Sasuke answered, "you'll just get in my way."

"We both share the same past Sasuke," Aimi tried to reason with him, "it'll be best if we work together to show them what we can do."

"I know that we share the same past, but the answer is still no," Sasuke told her as he started to walk way to only stop. "Oh by the way thanks."

Aimi watched him walk away as an anger mark popped on her forehead, but she then let out a sigh before walking off. Just as Sasuke and Aimi walked their own ways the alarm went off making the two of them to groan in annoyance and disbelief.

…...

Aimi let out a sigh as she walked over and sat next to Sasuke looking annoyed with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Stomachs growling uh?" Kakashi asked, "that's too bad. Oh by the way about this exercise, well, I've decided no the send any of you back to academy."

'He's up to something,' Aimi thought as she looked at Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked while Naruto looked happy though Aimi was anything, but happy.

"Then that mean us three…"

"Yes you three are being dropped from the program," Kakashi stated, "permanently."

"Drop us from the program?!" Naruto yelled, "that means that we can never become ninjas?! You said that if we couldn't take that bells we would be sent back to the academy. You can't just change you mind and kick us out!"

"You three think like kids…like brats." This made Sasuke run at him, but Kakashi ended up sitting on top of him. "You think it's all about you."

'Serves him right,' Aimi thought as she hide her smirk.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja," Kakashi told them, "you think it's a game, uh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you even consider that for one moment?"

"I know what you mean," Aimi answered.

"I knew you would Aimi," Kakashi praised, "as for you two, I mean you never once realized what this exercise was all about not even close."

"What it's about?" Naruto asked, "I thought this was just about getting the bells?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "that's what determined whether you pass or fail. Use your heads! Why did we put 3 people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

"Ah!" Naruto yelled, "how are we suppose to know why you pick three people?! We didn't make the rules!"

"It's the most basic thing," Kakashi told them, "teamwork!"

"Just working together is that what you mean?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"That's what I mean," Kakashi answered, "it's too late now, but if all four of you had come at me then you might have been able to take a bell. Well anyway it's over."

"But you sit it up with three people and only two bells," Aimi pointed out as she still was trying to grasp the meaning of the two bells, "if we worked together and got the bells then only two of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad will break up."

"Exactly," Kakashi agreed with her, "I purposely pitted you against each other."

"What?!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves," Kakashi continued, "a Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you…it never even crossed you minds. Naruto, you do everything on your own…everything, and you, Sasuke, you felt that Naruto and Aimi were so far beneath you, you thought that they were worthless. And Aimi, you left your search for Naruto to go look for Sasuke instead when he wasn't in the clearing plus you're already at Chunin level if you wanted you could be a Chunin by now. Arrogance. A Ninja mission are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understand this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death. For example…" Kakashi pulled out a kunai and put to Sasuke's neck. "Aimi kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" Aimi blinked before looking at Sasuke and then back at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow while Naruto looked back and forth, but Kakashi put the kunai way. "That's what happens on a mission."

"Good grief," Aimi breathed.

"If the enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice which will end up with someone dying," Kakashi told them as he stood up letting Sasuke go back to his place. "On every mission you life is on the line." He walked up to a stone that Aimi knew what it was at once. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are honored in our village."

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, "that's it! I decided I will have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not gonna live and die like a dog. I'm gonna be a hero! Believe it!"

"Their a special kind of hero," Kakashi told him, "their are all KIA."

"Ohhh, that sounds real cool."

"Uh…Naruto-kun…It means killed in action," Aimi told him, "they all died."

"Oh," Naruto said sadly.

"This is a memorial stone," Kakashi went on, "the names of my closest friends are engraved here. Alright I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm gonna make it harder on you." He turned to face the others. "You have 3 more hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any." Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch by yourself and if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail. I make the rules you follow them. Got it."

Kakashi soon left after that letting Aimi get up and get the lunches for Sasuke and her and walked back over him. They took their lunches, opened them, and Sasuke started to eat while Aimi just looked at hers not feeling hunger at all, so she got up and walked over to Naruto whose stomach was growling loudly.

"Here Naruto-kun," Aimi said making everyone look at her as she bend down and picked up some rice with her chomp sticks. "Eat." She held the rice to Naruto's mouth. "You'll need your strength."

"But what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Sensei's right," Aimi answered, "I could already be a Chunin by now if I wanted to, so it doesn't matter if I fail because I'll just go to the Hokage and asked for the Chunin placement that he had already offered me when I turned 11 plus I'm not hunger."

"No you..."

When Naruto opened his mouth to protest Aimi had shoved the rice into his mouth. Sasuke looked at Aimi bit surprised before he also shoved rice into Naruto's mouth.

"Sasuke-teme keep watch for Sensei while I feed Naruto," Aimi told him.

"Just hurry up," Sasuke told her while he did as she told him to do.

Just as the dark haired girl was about to feed Naruto again the sun was blocked making Aimi looked up at the sky that had started to get cloudy with thunder in the background before looking ahead when there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi showed up.

"You broke the rules," Kakashi told them, "I hope your ready for your punishment."

He started to do hand sighs. "Any last words."

"We're a team and if Naruto's hungry he's useless," Sasuke said.

"We have to work together cause we're a team," Aimi put in.

"You're a team?" Kakashi asked, "that your excuse?" Aimi nodded. "You…pass."

"What?" Aimi asked in surprise as she blinked.

"You pass," Kakashi repeated with a smile, "you're the first squad that have ever succeeded." Aimi sweat dropped. "All the others did exactly what I told them to for and fall into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower then scum." Kakashi stood up straight given them a thumbs up. "So squad 7 will begin our first mission tomorrow."

"I did it!" Naruto yelled. "I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

"Lets' go home," Kakashi told them as he walked off with Aimi right next to him.

Sasuke followed them forgetting about Naruto.

"I knew they'll do that!" Naruto yelled. "Hey! You forgot to untie me!"


	3. Journey to the Land of Waves!

**Chapter 3: Dangerous Mission: Journey to the Land of Waves!**

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Aimi, I'm at point C."

Squad 7 was one of their many missions that are D-ranked. Sasuke, Aimi, and Naruto where starting to get annoyed with them. Aimi let out a sigh that soon turned to a yawn as they waited for Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm at point A. Believe it."

"Your slow Naruto," Kakashi told him, "uh." Aimi rolled her eyes. "The target has moved. After it!" All three Genin followed their target though Aimi was getting bored pretty fast wishing she was training. "What's your distance from the target?"

"5 meters," Naruto answered, "I'm ready. Give the single."

"I'm ready too," Sasuke said.

"Can we just get this over with please?" Aimi asked, "I have training to get to Sensei."

Kakashi let out a sigh while the other two rolled their eyes.

"NOW!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone jumped out of their hiding place, but Naruto was the who caught the cat though he got his face stretched by the thing.

"Confirm ribbon on left ear," Kakashi said.

"Affirmative," Sasuke told him.

"Right," Kakashi said, "lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished."

Aimi took her ear phone out of her ear just as Naruto opened his mouth.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THEN THIS!" Naruto yelled. "I HATE CATS!"

Aimi looked at Sasuke to see him throwing his own ear phone out of his ear making her laugh at his misfortune.

…...

Aimi watched in amusement as a woman named Shijimi suffocated the cat while Squad 11 walked into the room from their own mission.

"Oh my poor little Tora," she told the cat, "mommy was so worried about her little naughty fuzzy cakes. Yeees."

"*Laugh* Stupid cat," Naruto said, "that kitty deserves to get squash."

"No wonder he ran away," Aimi mumbled as Luna walked up to her while her Sensei gave the Hokage their mission report.

Hokage looked at the D-ranked mission scroll as Sakura started to hang off Sasuke making both the Mamoru and Hikari Heiresses to roll their eyes.

"Now then," he said, "for squad 7's next mission. We have several task." He then looked surprised. "Huh? Among them babysitting the Chief counselor's three year old, helping his wife do their shopping, digging up potatoes, and…"

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms in an X shape, "I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid's stuff! Come on old man!?"

Aimi felt her eye twitched in annoyances, but know that it was a matter of time before Naruto said something.

'He's got a point,' Sasuke thought.

'I saw this coming,' Aimi thought.

"How dare you?!" Iruka yelled, "your just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!"

"Are you serious!?" Naruto asked, "babysitting is not a mission it's just a stupid…"

Kakashi had punched Naruto on the head. "Well you put a lid on it?"

"Naruto," Hokage said getting everyone's attention though Aimi was paying attention to her nails. "It seems you don't understand the task that are given to you. Listen, many request come into our village everyday from babysitting to assassinations. These request are carefully recorded, analyzed, and then ranked: A, B, C, and D depending on their difficulty. We ninjas are also racked by ability: Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and then Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assigned them to ninjas who have the appropriate skills and experience, and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you're untried Genin, just starting down the shinobi path, your given D-level assignments of course."

"So I had this Tanguetatsu ramen yesterday and I was thinking Miso ramen today and…" Naruto was telling everyone.

"SELINCE!" the Hokage yelled.

"Oh sorry," Kakashi apologized.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something, but I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks anymore," Naruto told him, "I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission." He sat on the ground, turned around, crossed his arms, and puffed out his cheeks. "Humph."

"I agree with Naruto on this Lord Hokage," Kuro spoked up for the first making Naruto and Kakashi to jump before noticing Squad 11 was in the building. "These D-Rank missions are like chores that we do at home."

"I'm going to hear about this later," Kakashi mumbled.

"Your not the only one," a dark haired girl whispered to him.

"*Laugh* Naruto wants us to know that he's no longer a brat, but he's a former brat and so he wants a mission," the Hokage said, "so be it." Everyone looked at him surprised. "Since you're so determined I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission, but this well be a joint mission of both Squad 7 and 11. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he turned around with a grin, "yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some big wigged counselor?"

"Don't be so impatient," the Hokage told him, "I'll bring him in now." He looked towards the door. "Send in out visitor!"

Aimi looked towards the door when it opened to show a dunk old man making her scowl.

"What the?" he asked as he lend on the door frame, "a bunch of snot nosed kids?" He pointed at them. "And you the little on with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

"*Laugh* Whose the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked looking around making Luna, Aimi, Kuro, Sasuke, and Sakura walk up to him to show the height: Kuro being taller then Sasuke then it was Aimi who was only ½" taller then Sakura because of her 3" heel boots, Naruto, and finally Luna. "That's not nice thing to say to Luna."

"Naruto," Aimi spoked up.

"He means you," Kuro finished.

"I'll demolish you!" Naruto yelled before Kakashi grabbed him by his collar. "Let me go!"

"You can't demolish the Client Naruto," Kakashi told him, "that's not how it works."

"And the dark, pink, and white haired girls," the guy went on, "I have a hard time believing you three are ninjas." Aimi glared at him. "It seems to me you three just trying to get a guy to look at the three of you."

Kakashi, the Hokage, Iruka, and Sakura freaked when Aimi moved so fast that Kakashi was unable to grab her to hold her and without warning the old man was pinned to the wall with Aimi glaring at him.

"I'll watch what I say if I were you old man or you just might disappear in the middle of the night," Aimi growled, "got it?"

The old man nodded a bit afraid of her and when Aimi let him go he moved away from her. He then took a drink out of his bottle before introducing himself.

"I'm Tazuna, a master bridge-builder and I must return to my country for I am building a bridge there that would change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives," he told them.

Aimi walked out of the room after that heading home to pack her things.

…...

Aimi stood in front of her mirror looking over her outfit that consisted of a black high collar v-neck that was slightly below her chest sleeveless dress that has the Mamoru Clan's crest on the back accessorize with a dark red belt over a fish net body suite with her black Konohagakure headband protector tied around her forehead while she had two black bracelets on her left wrist. The young Mamoru walked over to her dresser where she pinked up a black leather chocker that has the Mamoru Clan's crest dangling from it. Once she made sure that her hair was in it's ponytail Aimi ran out of her room after grabbed her bag and her bow and quiver of 40 arrows. After grabbing a bite to eat the dark haired girl ran to the door where she quickly put on her boots before leaving.

…...

When she finally walked up she saw Tazuna, Sasuke, and Naruto making them turn to her to see a bow while the arrows were strapped to her back, her kunai pouch on her right upper thigh, and her scroll pouch on her left waist.

"Aimi-chan, why do you have a bow and arrows?" Naruto asked.

"It's called being prepared, Naruto-kun," Aimi answered, "I don't care if this is even for a C-ranked mission."

Aimi looked over when Kakashi and squad 11 walked up making Naruto almost have a heart attack.

…...

"Yeeeah!" Naruto shouted as he threw his arm up into the air. "Alright!"

"What are you so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've left the village," Naruto told her. "I'm a traveler now. Believe it!"

"Hey!" Tazuna yelled, "am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!"

"*Laughs* He's with me and Yami and we're Jonins, so you don't need to worry," Kakashi told the old man.

'Why did we have to get this old geezer to guard?' Naruto thought, 'I'm going to cut him down to size right now.' Naruto turned around to point a finger at the old man. "Hey never insult a ninja it's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage's are powerful and wise," Tazuna told him, "you are pony and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"AH!" Naruto yelled in frication, "shut up! I'm welling to do anything to become Hokage; no matter what it takes and when I do everyone well admit that I'm the top ninja including you!"

"You can become Hokage 10 times over and to me, your still a nobody," Tazuna stated, "a loser."

"I'm going to make you pay for that right now!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get to Tazuna, but Kakashi had stopped yet again. "Hey! Let go!"

"You suppose to protect the client Naruto," Kakashi told him. "Not attack him."

Soon they were walking along the dirty path though Aimi looked around keeping an eye out for enemies because she was the only one out of all them that had good hearing like a coyote's hearing along with a since of smell. Aimi listened to her team talking while she listened for movements that wasn't theirs.

"Say Mr. Tazuna," Sakura said.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked her.

"You country is the Land of Waves right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tazuna answered, "what of it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, Yami-sensei, there are ninjas in that country, too, aren't there?" she asked.

"No," Yami answered, "there are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but in other countries there are Hidden Villages each with their own different constums and continents were ninja resign. To the people of this continents the existences of shinobi villages means strength, military strength; in other words, the ninja villages are not controlled by any government. Their independent and have equal statue."

"Now a small country like the Land of Waves, have natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a shinobi village," Kakashi continued on for Yami, "the 6 ancient lands exist that presses' shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lighting, and Night. They each precise vast amount territories. Their knew as the six great shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water-the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lighting-the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind-the Village Hidden in the Sand, the Land of Earth-the Village Hidden in the Stones, and the Land of Night-the Village Hidden Under the Moon. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name Kage which means shadow; Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Yorukage. These are the leaders, the 6 shadows that rain supreme over thousands of ninja."

"*Gasp* then Lord Hokage is really important," Sakura said with a smile.

'Is that old man really such a big deal?' Inner Sakura asked, 'I'm not buying it.'

'I got him with my sexy jutsu, so he can't be that great,' Naruto thought, 'believe it!'

'Sensei should yell in…3, 2, 1," Aimi counted down in her head.

"HEY!" Kakashi yelled.

'What ya know I was right,' Aimi thought.

"You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi asked, "that's what you were thinking." Sakura and Naruto shook their heads while Sasuke, Luna, Kuro, and Aimi just remained calm. "Well, anyways." He walked up and placed a hand on Sakura's head. "There are no Ninja battles on a C-ranked mission, so you can relaxed."

"Then we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that?" Sakura asked.

"*Laugh* Not likely," Kakashi told her.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, but Aimi and Luna caught the way Tazuna looked down at the ground. After a bit more walking they crossed a bridge and then to the dark haired and white haired girls' surprise they walked passed a puddle that's not suppose to be there, so Aimi moved to walk next to Kakashi.

"Did you see that puddle, Sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," he answered, "go back up front and pretend you don't know anything."

"Right," Aimi agreed and then did as she was told to do.

After a bit longer two Ninja came out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi and Yami by wrapping them up in chain.

"WHAT?"

"SENSEIS!" Aimi called out in false surprise.

"Huh?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Now!" "Do it!"

At that both of them cut Kakashi and Yami into piece making Sakura and Naruto look shocked at where Kakashi and Yami once stood.

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei."

"Y-Y-Yami-sensei."

Sasuke was fast to act when the two ninja went to attack Naruto with the chains. He jumped up into the air while pulling out a shuriken to penned the chain to a tree then added a kunai to help hold the chain in place.

"I can't get lose."

Aimi then jump onto their arms before grabbing them and kicking them in the face making them unleash the chain, but they went in different directions. One went after Naruto and the other went after Tazuna. Aimi jumped in front of Naruto while Sasuke got in front Sakura. The one that was going after Naruto stopped short when Luna appeared behind him with a kunai to his throat. Kuro stood in front of him with katana pointed at his heart while Aimi turned to Naruto worried. Kakashi had finally made himself known and had stopped the other Ninja from hurting Sasuke while Yami grabbed the other one who Luna and Kuro was holding at bay.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away," Kakashi told him, "I didn't mean for you to hurt." Walking up to Aimi and Naruto. "I just didn't think you would just freeze up like that."

'*Sigh* They saved me after all,' Tazuna thought.

"Good Job, Sasuke, Aimi, very smooth you two," Kakashi told his team.

"Excellent job, Kuro, Luna, and you, too, Sakura," Yami praised with a smile as helped Kakashi to tie up the ninjas.

'I was useless and Sasuke along with Aimi were so cool like they've done this a thousand times,' Naruto thought, 'didn't they feel scared at all?' He looked over at them as they looked at Kakashi who was tying up the two Ninja. 'They look so calm and not a scratch on them, and I was so lame. They had to come up and save me. Why can't I keep up with Sasuke or Aimi-chan for that matter?'

"Hey?" Sasuke called over.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Your not hurt are you?" Sasuke asked before smirking, "scared cat."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he started to go towards.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled over to him, "stand still. The enemy ninja has poison on their clews, we need to take it out of you quickly or the poison will spread. We have to open the wound and drain it out for it's in your blood, so don't move around that spreads the poison faster." He then looked at Tazuna. "By the way Mr. Tazuna."

"Yeah," Tazuna said. "What?"

"We need to talk," Kakashi told him, "their Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist; their specialty is endless attack, the keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?"

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks," Aimi answered.

"In that case why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"Yami and I could have token them out quickly, but then we would have learned nothing," Kakashi answered, "we had to know who their targets are and what they were after."

"Mmm…" Tazuna hummed, "what are you getting at?"

"This," Yami answered this time, "we wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if their were after you, the master bridge builder." Both Jonin Senseis looked at him. "When you put in your request; you asked for standard protection from rubbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B-rank or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your bridge and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we had known we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have stuffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently, you have you reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

Kakashi then looked at Aimi who was looking up at the sky with a fare away look in her eyes.

"We're Genin this is to advance for our level of training," Sakura said, "we should go back and I really think we should treat Naruto's wound to get the poison out. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor."

"Mmm…"

"Huh?"

"Naruto's wound may become a problem *Sigh*," Kakashi said in a thoughtful tone. "I guess we should go back to the village."

Aimi walked up to Kakashi and then smacked him on the back of his head right when Naruto took a kunai and stabbed his wound. Everyone looked at him in surprise, well, everyone, but Sasuke that is who wore an indifference look. Aimi once again smacked Kakashi upside the head though this time he whacked her on the head making her glare at him before she walking up to Naruto.

"Why am I, so different?" Naruto asked, "why am I always…? Grrr."

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, "stop that! What are you doing?"

"I worked, so hard to get here," Naruto went on, "pushing myself till it hurt. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I'll never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge. Believe." Naruto then turned to the bridge builder. "Bridge builder I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai."

"Naruto, that was cool how you got the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood then your going to die," Kakashi told him which earned him another smack on the back of his head for making Naruto go into panic mode. "Good idea to stop the bleed now seriously"

Naruto started to freak out big time as he started to run around.

"Let me see your hand," Kakashi told him

Naruto did as Kakashi told him to do, but he still was freaking out.

"Naruto," Sakura said as she walked up to him, "you've got a since of abusive personality. It's called masochism."

Yami walked to stand next to Kakashi a bit more to see that his hand was already healing making her frown already knowing what's sealed inside of Naruto.

'The Kyuubi,' she thought with a sigh.

'The wound it's already starting to heal,' Kakashi thought.

"Mmm…You both have a very serious look on your face," Naruto said, "am I going to be ok."

"Uh…" Kakashi said coming out of his thought, "yeah, you should fine." Kakashi started to wrap up Naruto's hand. 'This healing power is it from the Nine Tailed Fox?'

Soon enough they were all on their way once again knowing that they had to stay on their guard now for enemy ninja, but the biggest threat was yet to come.


End file.
